


The Team Dad

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Homesickness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: "He frowned and opened his mouth to say something, and it was only then that he realised what he had said to Fernando.He had just called his own teammate 'dad'. "Or, the one in which Stoffel is horrified after calling Fernando 'dad' and Nando thinks it's absolutely adorable





	The Team Dad

**Author's Note:**

> So this was another request and I absolutely loved the idea of it!  
> I hope it's more or less what was meant by the idea XD
> 
> Definitely give me more request for this pairing if you guys have any! It's not the easiest pairing to write (but it is one of the cutest XD) so every little idea will help :P
> 
> Also, my titles just seem to get more original with each fic I post -_-  
> Cheers!

Stoffel had never felt more horrified as he sat in his hotel room. 

Today had just not been his day.  
At.  
All.

He groaned as he took his head in his hands. He had to go to a team meeting tonight again, but he was honestly debating not to go. After this morning, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to face Fernando. He nervously glanced at his phone as the screen lighted up again, Fernando calling him for what seemed like the 50th time. He didn’t answer. 

Even though Stoffel might come across as quiet, maybe even shy, he normally wasn’t actually that easily embarrassed. But even he did have his limit, and calling your teammate ‘dad’ was definitely not within that limit. 

He sighed and tiredly rubbed his face. It had been a stupid little mistake, he had been homesick and Nando had reminded him a little too much of his own father. He should have been able to keep it in, but in his frustration, he had already said it before he realised.

~~~~

Stoffel sighed as he got out of the car, immediately moving to take off his helmet. It had not been a good free practice for him. He had been too distracted and had made quite a bit of little mistakes. 

He had to try hard to keep himself from kicking the car in frustration. Swinging his helmet a little in his hand, he planned on making a beeline to his driver room. The team’s critiques could wait until later. He had been up until very late yesterday to talk to his family, trying to get the homesickness he had felt all week under control. But the phone call had only seemed to make it worse and now Stoffel found himself unable to concentrate on the racing.

He bit his cheek to avoid huffing in annoyance when Fernando came up to him.

“Stoff! You okay?” Fernando looked a little worried and to be honest, that frustrated Stoffel a little. It seemed like whatever he did, the whole team, especially Fernando, tended to treat him like a child. 

“Yeah, I’m good.” He mumbled, trying to slip past his teammate. Fernando caught his arm.

“You sure? You seem… distracted.” 

“I’m fine.” Stoffel answered shortly. He pulled his arm free to continue walking, but Fernando just caught his arm again. This all reminded him just too much of his own family when they were worried about him and he didn’t like it.

“Stoffel…” Fernando said softly

“I’m fine dad.” Stoffel snapped, yet again pulling his arm away. When he gave Fernando an angry look. he was slightly taken aback by the curious expression he got in return. He frowned and opened his mouth to say something, and it was only then that he realised what he had said to Fernando. 

He had just called his own teammate 'dad'. 

His expression went from annoyed to surprised and a little sheepishly in a matter of milliseconds and he didn’t know what to do. 

That would have been the right moment to make a witty remark, to make it clear to Fernando that it was a joke, but Stoffel was almost frozen on the spot and his mind was blank. There was no way he could safe himself from this embarrassment. 

Fernando smiled softly and stepped closer to him, looking ready to say something. Stoffel breathed in sharply, feeling slightly panicked. Without another word, he turned and left. Not towards his driver room, but to his hotel instead. 

~~~~

Stoffel tensed as someone knocked on his door. He stayed quiet in hope of being left alone, but the person knocking spoke up.

“Stoff! I know you’re in there, come on, open up.” There was no mistaking that it was Nando at the other side of the door. Stoffel sighed and moved to the door to open it. He blushed and smiled sheepishly when Fernando gave him a worried frown. 

“Are you okay, Stoff? No one could reach you” he asked, stepping into the room. Stoffel looked down at his feet.

“Yeah my phone was off I think.” He said evasively. Fernando pursed his lips, obviously not believing Stoffel.

“This all has to do with this morning, no?” Fernando asked, not even trying to be subtle about it. Stoffel opened and closed his mouth, not really sure how to respond. Finally, he just gave a quick nod. 

Fernando’s expression softened and chuckled. Surprising Stoffel, he pulled the younger man into a hug. Stoffel awkwardly tensed and didn’t really hug back. Fernando pulled back. his hand still resting on his shoulder. Stoffel bit his lip and then shook his head with a sheepish smile.

“I’m sorry about this morning, I ehm… Was homesick, and then you reminded me so much of my father that… well… you know...” he trailed off

“You don’t think I mind you calling me dad, no? Because I don’t” Fernando smiled gently. Stoffel blushed and looked away with a shrug. He still felt pretty embarrassed.

“Stoff?” Fernando poked Stoffel’s side, finally making him look up at him. “You should have told someone you felt homesick.”

Stoffel shrugged again, not really sure what to say. He felt childish. He wasn’t a baby anymore, he should be able to deal with being away from his family. Fernando sighed softly and smiled at him.

“It’s okay, but next time you tell me, yeah? You can’t hide anything from your team-dad.” He said with a wink. Stoffel looked so startled that Nando could only laugh.

Fernando threw an arm over Stoffel’s shoulder and pulled him into a side hug, his free hand ruffling Stoffel’s hair. Stoffel grimaced at first, but after that he couldn’t help but smile. Fernando chuckled and started pushing him towards the door, his arm still over Stoffel’s shoulder

“Come on, we have a team meeting to go to.” He told Stoffel, who pouted a little at the prospect of the boring speeches that lay ahead for them. Fernando grinned mischievously. 

“Come on, you need to listen to your team dad, no?”


End file.
